Replacement
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you: I'm sorry, I initially wrote you at the incorrect location. Anyway, I'd love to see a drabble where Natasha fucks Clint because he's the closest to Loki that she can get. If you'd like Loki to join in. knock yourself out, I've loved everything of yours that I've read so far! Thank you!


Natasha groaned, running her fingers through her hair. She was loosing her mind over here. It was one time. She had been trying to persuade him to share some information and things had escalated in an interesting way. She had sex before, bur sex with him was... It didn't matter what it was, because he was gone in Asgard, and she was on earth and horny. She had to do something. She couldn't just finish herself off because no toy would feel like him.

Glancing at her clock, which stated one in the morning, she rolled out of bed, moving quickly down the hall and knocking on a familiar door. After a few moments, a sleepy Clint opened his door. He blinked.

"Tasha? What-" she pushed him back into his room, kicking the door shut behind her. He narrowed his eyes before recognizing the look in her eyes. She needed him. There were times they needed each other to take care of primal urges. They didn't ask why and always helped no matter when it was. "What do you need me to do?"

"I needed you to go take freezing cold shower then come out and be silent." Clint spared her a quizzical glance, but agreed. She sat on his bed, running a hand through her hair. Loki was cold. It had caused the most interesting feelings. After a few moments, he returned, completely naked, shivering and dripping. She pushed him back onto his bed.

"Just light fingertips over my stomach and breasts." she instructed, quickly removing her clothes as well. He pulled her onto his lap and she moaned at the freezing touch. He ran his fingers lightly over her and she leaned into his touch, eyes slammed tightly shut. She could imagine. Pale, thin fingertips, surprisingly gentle. A wet, cool mouth. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, staring at the wall to avoid looking at Cli- Loki below her.

She rolled a condom over him, and quickly dropped down on top of him. She moaned and managed to pick up on his stifled groan. She couldn't blame him for the noises he was making, but it wasn't helping her. Loki didn't groan. He made pretty little moaning noises. She began bouncing on his dick, moaning each time. It only took about a minute before the cold was gone, and it was just a regular cock again.

She whimpered, but continued to bounce, bent on at least giving him some satisfaction after what she put him through. After a few moments, she succeeded and he bit his fist, head dropping back. She felt the warm heat in the condom. Pulling off him, she began putting her clothing back on. Clint watched her with narrow eyes.

"Did you cum?" he questioned suspiciously. She nodded, lying. She gave him a small wave before turning and leaving the room, feeling even more like she was going insane. She went back to her room, opening the door and leaning against it for a moment before sighing and heading for her bed. She glanced around her room, for some reason feeling like she was missing something very obvious. Something had changed. She shook her head, not caring right now.

Natasha dropped back down in her bed, shutting her eyes with a dissatisfied sigh. Then she thought about it for a moment. Her eyes snapped open and she flew off her bed, staring at the mirror hanging on her wall.

"Don't you realize? You can sleep with every man in this weak little realm of yours and none of them will ever make you feel the way I do. You are mine little spider and it would do you well to remember that next time. Perhaps if you had not turned to him for pleasure when you knew it was a fruitless endeavor then I would have helped you...but I shan't. Not now. Now, you can suffer for your insolence. For your attempt to replace me with such a crude creature."

Natasha raised one shaky arm, reaching for Loki, even as he faded from her mirror. "No!" she cried, dropping back on her bed and groaning.


End file.
